Delos Incorporated
Westworld. Delos Destinations, Inc. is the subsidiary that runs the Westworld operations. Company Delos Inc. is a corporation in the near-future Westworld universe, with a market cap seemingly in the hundreds of billions, using 2017 dollars. Delos appears to be a diversified conglomerate of which Delos Destinations is only a substantial part. By the end of Season 1, Delos and its subsidiaries have controlled Westworld more or less successfully for thirty years, saving it from financial trouble at least once with capital infusions. It is unclear whether Delos was the sole equity holder of Westworld from the beginning, or if Westworld was originally owned by founders Arnold Weber, Robert Ford, and unrelated initial investors only to be acquired over time by Delos. Delos Destinations, a subsidiary of Delos, operates Westworld and any other host-driven historical theme parks like it, such as the briefly seen "Shogun World." All human employees at Westworld, including Robert Ford, are ultimately working for Delos, Inc. (Synthetic employees, on the other hand, would seem to be a mix of physical and intellectual Delos property). William is a major Delos shareholder and board member. It isn't known how long Delos has been active, but its investment in Westworld appears to span at least three decades. Logan's family may have founded Delos or at least once controlled it, though the details of Logan's career arc at Delos remains unclear. Delos Destinations, Inc. Delos Destinations, Inc. is the Delos subsidiary that oversees Westworld, including the hosts and the park. It is unclear whether the host IP is held by Delos Destinations, Delos Inc., or a third Delos entity. The corporation runs its theme parks from highly advanced control rooms and maintenance facilities , making sure everything is in accordance with a guest's needs. Their theme parks are populated with Synthetic (formerly Robotic) characters, all of which are programmed and bound to follow their set narratives in their current personalities, completely unaware that the world around them, including their own lives, is an elaborate fiction created by Delos Destinations. Thirty years prior to the events of the first season, Delos Destinations was largely failing, and losing revenue every year. It was feared by many that the increase in costs, and without the generated money to settle these costs, that the corporation would soon file for bankruptcy and be closed by Delos, including all of its attractions. Delos Destinations was fortunately saved by William, who had recently become vice CEO of the company. After spending time in Westworld, and with the latter warping his sense of reality, William decided to invest heavily in Westworld, ultimately saving the company from financial catastrophe. Attractions operated by Delos Destinations, Inc. Westworld Westworld is Delos Destinations' primary vacation site, and its largest generator of revenue. For $40,000 a day, people can come and free themselves of any obligations or moral choices. Every year, the rich and elite will flock to a large fictional playground built to resemble the Old West in the late 19th Century, and populated with synthetic characters called "hosts" as well as synthetic animals of the Old West. These hosts are made to look like humans that would have appeared during that period of time. All Hosts are programmed to be unable to harm humans, and to follow a set narrative which plays out during the day but can be altered at any time by a human guest. Unless a guest's interaction has diverted their narrative, Hosts will reset every day with no memory of the previous day's events, and will carry on the same story over and over in a non-stop loop. To this end, Guests can choose exactly what they want to do in this world, as there are no real consequences. Guests can choose to either go White Hat (which symbolizes that they want to play the "good guy" and engage in the adventures that Westworld has to offer) or Black Hat (which symbolizes the Guest would like to play a "bad guy" and let themselves indulge in the many vices and evils of humanity, such as murder, rape, alcoholism and robbery). The only rule is that you cannot harm another human, as a Host's programming prevents you from doing any real harm to a person. Shōgun World The existence of another park was teased during a brief scene in the final episode of Season 1, where hosts appear to be dressed as Japanese samurai warriors. Only the initials "SW" are seen on the wall of the Mesa Hub in that scene, and until recently this park was speculatively referred to as Samurai World. Showrunners Jonah Nolan and Lisa Joy have since disclosed that the official name of this park is "Shogun World." It is now known through the show's website that a total of six parks make up Delos Resorts. Two of those parks, Westworld and Shogun World, have been identified through the show and supporting promotional literature or interviews. Not much is known of this attraction although it is probably an immersive environment similar to Westworld. Its theme appears to be Medieval Japan (Possibly thehttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamakura_periodKamakura Period), as evidenced by two Hosts dressed in samurai armor having a duel. It is likely that this park hasn't even opened yet, as nobody ever mentions its existence until it is discovered by Maeve in Season 1's final Episode "The Bicameral Mind." Unlike Westworld, the idea of this park could be to expose people more to actual history than the generic thrill-seeking idea of Cowboys and Indians that Westworld presents. However, the parallels between the Old West and Feudal Japan have been explored before -- Akira Kurasawa's Seven Samurai was the inspiration for John Sturges' The Magnificent Seven, for instance (and Yul Brynner's character in this film was the model for the Gunslinger robot in 1973's Westworld movie) -- and samurai sword fights and geisha maidens would provide plenty of opportunity for interactive narrative drama despite such a deeply foreign (to Western observers) cultural environment. Role of Delos in Westworld (1973) The role of Delos in the original 1973 film remains largely the same, only it operates three different parks as opposed to just Westworld, the other two which are named as Roman World and Medieval World. In the film, the background of Delos is largely unexplored. All that is known is that they operate and maintain the theme parks and its Robotic inhabitants in a similar manner to its Television counterpart. The film begins with commercial for Delos, which has numerous former guests explaining their trip to the parks and how it's worth $1,000 a day. The commercial ends with the slogan: "Boy, do we have a vacation for you..." Upon arriving at Delos, guests are guided to the color-coded park that they have chosen. Roman World allows a release of stress through relaxing days of doing nothing, and is built to cater to those who want to simply kick back and enjoy themselves in any method (including sexual). Medieval World and Westworld meanwhile are built to serve those who wish for a more thrilling experience, opting for gunfights and swordplay over lavish relaxation. However, things at Delos take a sinister turn when the robots begin malfunctioning and systematically slaughtering people. Everyone in Roman world is massacred, and the sole guest in Medieval World is murdered by a Robot dressed as a Black Knight. The control room staff manage to shut down most of the Robots, but are then trapped inside the facility themselves. In Westworld, a lone Robot, The Gunslinger, goes on a brutal rampage, killing one guest and a Delos maintenance worker before relentlessly pursuing the sole surviving human. He makes it to Roman World and into the Delos underground HQ, where he sees that the security system has locked everyone in the control room and that they have all suffocated in the air-tight environment. He eventually defeats the malfunctioning Gunslinger by luring him into a trap and setting him on fire, where he breaks down and deactivates. The guest sits down in exhaustion as the film ends and the slogan of Delos: "Boy, do we have a vacation for you..." echoes over the final shot Some fans have speculated that the final episode of the Westworld (TV Series) is where the story connects with the 1973 film. The scenes, in the TV show, where the staff are locked inside the control center when the power fails are reminiscent of the similar situation in the 1973 film, where the staff all suffocate inside the air-tight control room. Also, near immediately after, in the TV show, the Hosts appear and begin slaughtering the guests, a scene which is also reminiscent of the third half of the 1973 movie when the Robots malfunction and start murdering people. Notable Staff (In Westworld) Current Board Members * William, Man in Black - majority share holder of Westworld; board member (Delos Destinations, Inc.) * Charlotte Hale - Executive Director of the board of directors (Delos Destinations, Inc.) Department Heads * Bernard Lowe - Head of Behavior & Diagnostics Division * Lee Sizemore - Head of Narrative & Design Division Security * Ashley Stubbs - Security Chief in Quality Assurance Division Technicians * Elsie Hughes - Behavior Technician (programmer/coder) * Felix Lutz - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management * Sylvester - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management Former Directors/Creators * Dr. Robert Ford - Park Director - presumed Deceased * Arnold Weber - Co-creator of Westworld - Deceased Department Heads * Theresa Cullen - Head of Quality Assurance Division - Deceased Technicians * Destin - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management - Deceased Greeters * Angela - A greeter for newly arrived guests to Westworld - Recycled (presently an in-park host) Map of Westworld Mesa Hub Delos-map.jpg|Map of Westworld Mesa Hub See Also * Emails - some archived company emails from a security panel on the Delos Incorporated website http://Delosincorporated.com. * Westworld Mesa Hub - headquarters * Discover Westworld - promotional website (for guests) * Delos Incorporated - company website (for employees) References de:Delos Incorporated fr:Delos Incorporated Category:Organization Category:Locations